left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Charger
So this zombie is smaller than a tank same damage as any other special infected? WEIRD. It sounds like this infected isnt much of a problem. --Kirby888 22:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Judging by the video, its one of those infected that gets power from ambush. If you see them charging at you, it would be easy, but if it was like your back or somewhere you didnt notice, it might do large amounts of damage. 01:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I wonder if what the acheivments for the charger areTerrifiedToxic I LIKE Cheese 08:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe something like the Tank, since the Charger's goal is to knock survivors until the rest of the Infected can start owning the survivors, my guess is that there will be an achievement that you will have to knock a number of survivors in one life, which is quite a challenge since the Charger and the survivors have the same speed. Zikkun 20:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Actually there isn't an achievement for nocking down survivors in one life, but there is an achievement for knocking down all survivors in one charge. Themanwiththeplan 12:53, 19 November 2009 (UTC) Proof of cue I have a sourse that the charger does have a music cue check the oxm left 4 dead 2 interview on the xbox 360 dashboard--XIII-DARKNESS 18:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OBJECTION!!! Your honor as you can see the Charger does NOT have a music cue. It has music when he pounds ya to the ground like Chris Brown did to Rihanana(I love you Rihanana.) So! I guess your honor that this ABOMINATION (XIII-DARKNESS) IS GUILTY OF CHARGE! That is all --Kirby888 03:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure I've heard a cue, it's a single, elongated note if I remember.. I'm pretty sure the Spitter has 4 notes and the Jockey will probably have 6 by way of logic, will just have to wait until more is confirmed. SegaFortress 06:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It does HAVE A MUSIC CUE!! its just that when you're playing as an infected, you can't hear your cue but you can hear it being pummeled as a survivor look on the page. It stated (by me) that there is one. 09:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The Chargers Health I'm Confused about the Health i thought the health was 250 like every other infected not 500--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 07:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It was never 250 in first place, when I created the Infobox I wrote down "250+" because that's all we had, we knew Valve said that it will have more HP than the other Special Infected excluding the Witch and the Tank, and we couldn't throw any rumors because this Wiki is not a place for fanon, so I wrote 250+. The 500 should be removed in my opinion, we can't throw speculations just like that. Zikkun 08:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It should be known as 400 plus--Ill97 17:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Charger Health ? I don´t think that the Charger has 10000000 Health, i saw that it takes 100000 shots from the MG to kill him! 30000-400000 Health is more realistic imo! it died by a one hit with a frying pan........--Kirby888 03:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It was shot a lot though by the other survivors but still that melee attack was insanely powerful--Ill97 17:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I vas pretty sure I read or heard somewhere that it was 600 and could kill someone on green health on easy mode in 21 seconds. Pretty overpowered, don't ya think? The smoker can kill someone with one,well placed pull. Don't hear anyone say that is overpowered. just for info, with all the CC weps in the demo take 2 hits to kill him--SS4FireFox 14:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Charger has 600 health, melee weapons deal 500 damage a hit do the math. There is an achievement for killing a charger when it is charging go try it, just make sure you shoot him a little first. low health the charger may have like 400009900 health but hes can run 3 times faster than us so dont shit yourself when you see it rushing towards you ::umm, actually the charger has 600 health... and not to be mean but the second part of that msg was incoherent, please restate what you meant... all the new special infected added are in this video http://www.youtube.com/user/Criken2#p/u/0/fnTiRGv2bT4 oh and please sign your posts Geomexis 15:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Keeps charging? so it keeps running till it hits a wall? thats like a smoker and a tank combined,and how oyuld that work with cliffs, would he charge off the cliff,survivor in tow,or stop just before? hope he keeps going,i wanna kaamakazi--JoeHanSon 20:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ooh, I like that idea. 04:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) he appears to pick up Ellis and run him into a wall in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uAE5gQ2wFo The Deep 1 02:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) When it hit me as Ellis, it then moon walked back carrying me until it hit another wall. Done that a few times, but its random when it happens. --Dwarf Ninjas 21:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) KAAMAKAZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!of a cliff.Zombie killer 1996 it then moon? what?--JoeHanSon 02:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) well he charged me off of the platform were you need to deactivate the alarm in the demo, then over a fence, so yes, he keeps charging over edges, idk about lethal platforms though A Charger will charge a good 30-40 meters before he stops charging. Walls and static objects,such as dumpsters and poles, are the only thing that will stop him before he travels that distance. Also he will slam a survivor into the ceiling as well as the floor if there is one available where he stops, there is only one lethal platform that I know of: the appartments in Dead Center if he charges of the edge he will die. Themanwiththeplan There's also a spot in swamp fever where you can charge them into the water, instantly killing them. Tinman888 Peectoor Guys, can we have a gameplay pic? I mean, we have them for Jockey and Spitter, and I'm sure there are enough high quality pics to find a good Charger pic. hi Not liking the speculation here Things such as "this Infected looks like X Infected, the virus could have done this and that and changed in this way". Not really a big complaint but, stuff like that based upon a bit of imagination in the trivia section seems a bit.. off. And it's not just on this page either (Spitter-Boomer, Jockey-Hunter, an inference of Bill knowing Francis before the infection, etc). If it was reworded to something like "a few fans believe that" or something along those lines, or maybe some factual info from Valve about design work I guess it would be a little better; if I'm unclear, just being picky or I'm plain wrong, please tell me. :P Oh and.. so many references to the Tank in there, yet gameplay mechanics-wise the Charger seems more comparable to the Smoker and Hunter. Smoker more so, given the role of splitting up tightly packed survivors. SegaFortress 07:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Link please? "In recent "Scavenge Mode" gameplay videos the Charger seems to be the only infected able to speak saying, "Don't shoot me!" when being shot at." I thought normally it wasn't acceptable to babble about 'that one Youtube video remember!' on Wikis without citing the source. SteveZombie 22:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIHAwPhD5P8&NR=1 Seems to be in this video around :30-:31 and :34-:35. I doubt The Charger is really saying "Don't shoot me" though. Sniper Rofl 23:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It does sound like it, however he's not even being shot at at that point. :/ SteveZombie 23:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It does kinda sound like it, but i doubt he's really saying anything. Just a demonic noise.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::It sounds ALOT like "Don't shoot me!" and the last one I beileve it was, sounded like "Don't shoot me, please!" Maybe he is trying to communicate and say something like "Line up and stand still so i can kill the lot of ya." He's failing if that's his intention. Anyway, after slowing voice clips down on Left 4 Dead, I found sometimes the common actually talk to each other. It's more like "good morning" and "stay away" kind of things, but they still talk. convos don't make much sense though, so maybe they just lowered the octaves on the charger to the point where it's inchorent. It's possible. Not half tank I found proof the Charger can't be a half tank:the foot that's under the enlarged arm has still a shoe on,whereas the other leg doesn't have a shoe on,indicating that his smaller legs has yet to grow,meaning it doesn't change into a tank. It'll probably become a step up from the Tank as it can walk on 2 legs so it can run faster when it's fully mutated.Mr.shadow 11:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Um, the Charger can't wear shoes he has flat feet like an elephant. Themanwiththeplan Speaking. Link to the video, where the Charger allegedly speaks, please. Edit: No need, but i can guarantee that is not talking! 18:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, people have mistaken the Common Infected as speaking phrases in Spanish. I think next time they claim to have heard an Infected speak we can safely call BS without wasting our time watching anything. :P SteveZombie 17:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It does add a hint of inspiration to zoey saying: "Oh my god... Mexicans!" in the Left 4 lol video on youtube. --Prof. 18:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) First off, I love that video. Second, I agree with steve. Thirdly, they're zombies. They don't talk. They just mostly scream and hit you. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, the spanish I can agree with, I have the heard the Common's say something that sounds ALOT like Buenos Dias. :The only two clips I thought could possibly be misinterpreted as speech were both the male and females' 'rage_at_victim23' files, but even those are gibberish. Not even the 'mumbling' or 'shout' ones make any audible sense. I thought I heard the 'Buenos Dias' one before but listening to all the files, I can't find any that come close. SteveZombie 15:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think the whole arguement of the Charger speaking is retarded. People, doesn't "Don't shoot me" sound like something someone else would say? Gahh. -_-; [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Even if it were something a hostile monster would say, it should be in response to getting shot. Not a random voice clip. Everything points to the speculators being idiots. SteveZombie 17:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Can we just agree that NO infected can talk? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 00:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :If only we could. SteveZombie 02:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It's no talking. In some growls of the Hunter I've heard it say "Your time is now" which is not true. It's just your brain trying to make sense of random growls and grunts and groans they emit. That's how the human brain works.Mr.shadow 10:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Refer to this video. 24NHZXlXPrw That's stupid if you think they can speak, they're infected and now all crazy, not humans Charger image/render? Couldn't help but notice you got the game models of the Smoker, Hunter, Boomer and Spitter. Could we have one of the Charger please? Ideas of what happened to make the charger the way he is Maybe he got a blister and the infection got on the arm with the blister :If that were a valid theory there would be some visual indication it was a blister. SteveZombie 15:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) He's not a zombie. He just jacked off too much. Contradicting sentences The article says the charger walks like a monkey in one sentence but with two legs in another sentence I am not sure which is right but if someone knows I think it should be editedPlatypuslover171 23:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 Headshot stuns? just playing thru the demo today, i got a charger right at the end of the second level and he started charging at me. i scoped with the hunting rifle and headshotted him and it seemed to stun him and halt the charge. anyone else noted something like this?Radishes 07:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Model Guys, I'm sorry, I really don't have the time to take on another site on Wikia atm. But this page seriously needs some editing since the new model. Especially at the top of the page, but most of it in general makes little to no sense at all currently. All I'd really be able to do is remove ~30-40% of the page, and I doubt that'd be particularly helpful. A F K When 22:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Pic can we get a charger pummeling pic? the old one is really low quality and with the demo out its shouldnt be too hard--Galaxyguy26 20:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) oh and btw the charger doesnt use his big arm too run like a monkey, he uses it more like a ram. Charger spin? Today, walking down one of the rows to shut off the alarm after the trailer, a charger rammed and grabbed me and passed Nick, who was out of the way. The Charger took a few more steps, pivoted and turned around, kept charging and knocked over Nick who stepped into the way. Anyone else get this? It may have just been a glitch but a friend said he saw something similar. I saw a Charger do a 180 oncePlatypuslover171 22:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 sorry i ment a figure eight ---- Chaarrggee!! Does the Charger do damage depending on how far he bull-rushes someone back? Like how the hunter does extra damage the farther it leaps. NO.--Galaxyguy26 16:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No, the Charger only does damage when he hits the survivor and when he begins to pummel them. Themanwiththeplan 13:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Repetetive? read through the article. it was stated atleast three times that the Carger is immune to melee attacks (ie. smacking with gun?) IMO this is repetetive... yeah... EDIT: forgot to sign Veranen 10:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC)